


Anita

by Sky_Notes



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Notes/pseuds/Sky_Notes
Summary: Anita's parents owe Don Carlos (from Season 2) money. He takes Anita to make up for what they owe him. Diego/Zorro does all he can to return her to her family.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	Anita

**Author's Note:**

> Anita and her family are my creation. The rest of the characters are from Disney's Zorro. Don Carlos was played by Johnathan Harris in the episodes "Zorro and the Mountain Man", "The Hound of the Sierras", and "Manhunt" from season two.
> 
> I have different user names on Fanfiction.net and Archiveofourown. I've posted this story on both sites.

“Come inside for supper.” Liliana called her husband. “The girls are already washed up and sitting at the table.”

Juan put the last piece of firewood on his pile, leaned his ax against their home, and came in for some refreshment. “It smells wonderful!”

“Gracias, but I didn’t have much time to prepare it. Anita did most of the preparation without my assistance.”

Juan looked at his twelve-year-old daughter. She was growing up too fast. “You did an excellent job, Anita.”

The child beamed under her father’s praise. “Gracias, Papi.”

“I helped too!” Maya, their six-year-old, spoke up.

Juan smiled at his little girl. “How did you help make supper?”

“I gave the beans a bath!” Maya sat up straight and tall.

They all let out a laugh. “She soaked the beans before Anita cooked them.” Liliana clarified, she and her husband exchanging looks.

“A very important task. We don’t want to eat beans that haven’t had their bath.” Juan grinned, appreciating her efforts to explain. Maya’s brown eyes danced with excitement. Supper passed with conversations of how each person spent their day. Juan toiled in the fields and hoped to have a good harvest this season. Liliana kept up the house and trained her daughters to do the same. Between Anita and her mother, they completed the household chores and helped little Maya stay safe and out of trouble. Maya was very proud of her hard work today too. Not only had she made her bed, she helped her mom and sister make supper. All went to sleep feeling tired but content. They enjoyed each other’s company, and they took pride in the things they’d accomplished together.

~Z~

Juan and Liliana woke with the sun. They enjoyed their quiet mornings before the children woke. Liliana prepared breakfast and saw her husband off. Juan headed out for a full day of caring for their crops and other odd jobs that needed done.

Just before she normally woke the children, Liliana looked out the window to see Don Carlos pulling up with his servant, Hernando. They entered without knocking. “I suppose you know why I’ve come.” Don Carlos looked around the shack with an air of disdain.

“Si, Don Carlos.” Liliana reached out to her girls. They woke when Don Carlos entered and gathered next to her. “Juan has just left for the fields. We hope to have a good harvest this year. We’ll have the rest of the money then.”

“I’ve seen your fields. Even if you sold them back to me, you wouldn’t have the money to pay me back. Hernando, take the oldest girl with us.”

“No!” Liliana guided Anita to stand behind her. “We’ll get the money. Please, give us a little more time. We’ve paid you back faithfully every year. You’ll get your money, just please, give us a little more time!”

“Why? Your daughter is strong and will make an excellent slave.” Liliana held onto Anita as Hernando approached. Don Carlos drew his sword and pointed it at Liliana’s chest. “Don’t make a scene. The girl comes with us. Your debt is paid.”

Hernando pulled Anita away from her mother. She tried to free herself from his grip. “No! Mama! I want to stay here! Please, Señor! Let me go!” Don Carlos kept his blade pointed at Liliana until Hernando hauled Anita outside.

Maya cried. “Nita!”

“Now that your debt is paid, you won’t be seeing any more of me.” Don Carlos sheathed his sword and walked out. Hernando was already mounted on his horse with Anita in front. They rode to the Pueblo. On the way, Anita tried not to let them see her cry.

“Get everything we need quickly. I don’t want to attract too much attention with the girl.” Don Carlos said after dismounting.

“Si, Patrón.” Hernando paused when he saw Diego.

“Buenos días, señores y señorita.” Diego De La Vega approached the trio. “Don Carlos, why do you have Juan Peña’s daughter with you?”

“That is none of your concern, De La Vega.” Don Carlos growled.

“My mama and papa owe him some money, so he took me instead.” Anita blurted out before anyone could stop her. 

Diego grabbed Don Carlos’ arm before he could strike her. “Let’s not resort to violence, Don Carlos. If that is all, allow me to pay you what they owe and Anita can be returned to her family.”

“I don’t want your money. The matter is settled. Now be off. I have important matters to occupy my time.”

Diego kept the anger he felt in check. “Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude.” After they walked away Diego whispered to Bernardo. “Follow them. See that no harm comes to her.”

Bernardo signed a Z in the air.

“Si, tonight.” Diego mounted his palomino and headed off to speak with Anita’s parents.

On arriving, Diego found Juan home comforting his wife. He knocked on the door. Juan answered. “Don Diego, please, come in. I’m sorry we’re not in better spirits. We weren’t expecting company.”

“I ran into Don Carlos and Anita. I came to offer my help. How much do you still owe him?”

“Please, Diego. We couldn’t ask you for money.”

“You’re not asking. I’m insisting. This is your daughter. Take the money and pay me back if your pride won’t allow you to accept a gift from a friend.”

“Juan, it’s for Anita.” Liliana dabbed at her eyes.

“We still owe Don Carlos five hundred pesos.”

“Here.” Diego emptied the contents of his money pouch into Juan’s hand.

“This is too much.” Juan looked down at the coins.

“Perhaps the extra money will tempt Don Carlos to release her faster.”

“Señor?” Little Maya tugged at his jacket.

“Si?” Diego bent down to be level with her.

“Are you going to bring Nita home?”

“Si, I won’t stop until she’s back home where she belongs.”

“Gracias!” Maya hugged Diego. 

He picked her up, hugging her back. “That settles it. Anita will come home.”

“¡Gracias, Don Diego!” Liliana let out a sob. A weight lifted off her shoulders.

“We’ll pay you back.” Juan shook Diego’s hand.

“I won’t argue with you but feel free to accept it as a gift.” He put down Maya. “Anita deserves to be with her family. I’m going to try to talk some sense into Don Carlos. With your permission.”

~Z~

Hernando put Anita in the care of Maria, the woman in charge of all the female servants. “This one receives her room and board only. She’s working off her parents’ debt.”

Maria studied Anita. “A change of clothes is in order. You can’t parade around in that nightgown all day.” Maria stopped a woman walking past carrying a basket. “I’m Maria and this is Lupa.” She said to Anita. “Lupa, take this girl and get her a dress that fits.” Maria eyed Anita. “Make sure she doesn’t run away from you.”

“This isn’t my home.” Anita held her gaze steady despite how her heart pounded.

“It is now. If you want your supper, you must work hard. I won’t feed anyone who doesn’t work.”

“My papi will come for me. Then I’ll go home.”

“If your father had any sense, he wouldn’t have borrowed money from Don Carlos. If he comes here after you Don Carlos will run him through or have him arrested and the guards will string him up. Now, go with Lupa before I lose my patience with you!”

Lupa held out her hand. Anita took it and was led away from Maria and all her cross words. “My Papi will come for me.” Anita couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “I just want to go home.”

Lupa put down the basket. She turned Anita to face her. “Whether your Papi will come, I cannot say. I do know that Maria will make good on her promise not to feed you if you don’t work. Let’s get you a dress. My daughter is a little taller than you are. Her dress will be big, but it should work. Come.”

Anita nodded, wiping her eyes as they made their way to the servants’ quarters.

Bernardo had lost sight of her when Hernando brought Anita inside. It relieved him to see her following one of the female servants. He watched them go into what he assumed were the quarters of the woman she followed. He looked up to see Diego walking towards the hacienda. Running over, he motioned for Diego to follow him.

“What is it?”

Bernardo pointed towards the adobe building with the open door.

“Is she there?”

Bernardo nodded.

Diego walked to the open door. “Buenas tardes.”

“Oh!” Lupa turned around, surprised. She held a small dress in her hands. “Buenas tardes, señor.”

“Don Diego!” Anita smiled from ear to ear.

“I promised your parents I would bring you home, and that’s just what I’ve come here to do. Come with me. We’ll go talk to Don Carlos.”

“Can’t you just take me home now? Talking to him didn’t work earlier.” Anita took Diego’s hand.

“If I don’t talk to him, then there’s nothing stopping him from taking you away again.” He bent down next to her. “Here.” He handed her his handkerchief. “You’ve had a long day. If I’m not mistaken, you could’ve made use of this already.”

“Gracias.”

“Come. Let’s get this settled so you can go home.” Diego led the way with Anita holding his hand. Bernardo followed.

Don Carlos, having spotted Diego, came out with Hernando behind him. “Let go of that girl and leave my property this instant!” 

“I’m not leaving without Anita. Her family has the money to pay you. Let her go home.”

Don Carlos drew his sword. “Unlike most of the spineless weaklings in the pueblo, I’m not intimidated by your family name.” He pointed the tip of his blade at Diego’s chest. “Take your hands off the girl and leave my property. I have nothing to discuss with you.”

Diego squeezed Anita’s hand before letting go. Anita watched Don Carlos from behind Diego. She held onto his jacket. “There’s no reason for you to keep her here. Let her go home.”

Don Carlos lunged forward. With Anita behind him, Diego couldn’t move fast enough. The blade found its way into his left arm. Don Carlos positioned himself to lunge again.

“Anita, run! Get out of here!” Diego shouted. He never took his eyes off Don Carlos. Anita took off as fast as her legs would carry her. Hernando took off after her. Bernardo cut him off. Hernando threw a punch, Bernardo dodged it. Don Carlos lunged toward Diego with his sword. Diego turned out of the way, knocking Don Carlos to the ground. Diego wrestled the sword out of his hand. He pointed it at Don Carlos. “Call off your servant.”

“Hernando, that is enough!” Don Carlos watched Diego’s face, unsure if Diego would run him through or not. 

Diego drove the blade through Don Carlos’ sleeve, pinning him to the ground. He grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding. Looking at Bernardo, he nodded his head toward the horses. 

Once Diego and Bernardo were headed away, Hernando struggled to pull the blade out of the ground.

Diego waited until they were out of earshot. “Circle around. See if you can find Anita. If you find her, bring her to the hacienda. I’m going to get Tornado. I think Zorro needs to convince Don Carlos of what he must do, but we need to find Anita first.”

~Z~

Anita tried not to slow down as she went further into the hills. The weeds tore at her skin and her clothing. She thought about Diego. Was it her fault Don Carlos stabbed him? If she wasn’t standing behind him could he have gotten out of the way? Silently she said a prayer that he would be safe.

She paused to catch her breath. Looking behind, she caught sight of Hernando. He was looking at a bit of her nightgown that ripped off. She took off, taking care to be quiet. She kept to the areas with dense brush. True, it would be easier for him to track her, but that would also make it easier for her to hide and hear him as he approached.

Finally, her adrenaline spent, she sat down. After her one near encounter, she’d neither seen nor heard any sign of anyone. The sun was going down. Her feet were scratched up from the terrain. She normally went barefoot around her home, but running through the hills was something entirely different. Only now, as she caught her breath, did she think to question Diego’s instructions. Why did he tell her to run? One benefit, she wasn’t under the control of Don Carlos anymore. But then, wouldn’t he just come for her sister, Maya? She couldn’t let that happen.

What was Diego’s plan? She couldn’t go home. Don Carlos would take her away again. She couldn’t live out here. She knew her way around these hills and this countryside. Still, there were dangers. The wild animals would hunt her, or she’d die of starvation, or from the elements. The one thing she knew was that she needed to find shelter. She began looking around. Perhaps there was a small hollow she could sleep in. 

As the last of the light faded, she found a secluded spot. She heard a twig snap. Freezing, she listened closely. Footsteps. She stayed still, not even daring to breathe. She clutched the handkerchief Diego handed her.

“Anita.” A voice whispered. She listened closely, trying to identify who spoke. “Anita. I’m a friend. Are you here?”

“Diego?”

The man breathed a sigh of relief. “No, it’s Zorro.”

“Zorro?” Anita stood. She couldn’t see him against the black of the landscape.

“At your service.” He walked out into the open and stood tall.

“Zorro!” Anita ran to him. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. Is your black stallion here?”

“Tornado? Si. You’ll see him when we reach the bottom.”

“¡Gracias, Señor Zorro!” She hugged him. “I was so scared that one of Don Carlos’ men would find me first. How did you find me?”

“You left a slight trail. It wasn’t always easy to follow. I can tell these hills are your home.”

“How did you know I was missing?”

“I have ways of knowing what goes on in the pueblo. Come. I’ll take you home.”

“What about Don Carlos?”

“I’ll take care of him.”

“Senor Zorro?”

“Si.”

“What about Diego? How’s his arm?”

Diego was doing his best to keep from aggravating the wound. It wouldn’t do for him to pass out from blood loss. “His arm is fine. It’s very kind of you to ask.”

“I feel partially responsible.”

“I’m sure Diego doesn’t see it that way.”

“If I wasn’t standing behind him, maybe he could’ve gotten out of the way.”

“Let me put your mind at ease.” Zorro bent down to be on her level. “Diego is a gentleman, si?”

“Si. One of the kindest Dons I know.”

Diego smiled at her kind words. “One thing I know about people like Diego, they view it as their responsibility to defend those who can’t defend themselves. If Diego had witnessed any harm come to you, it would have hurt him far more than the flesh wound he received from the sword.”

“Gracias, Señor Zorro.” She took his hand. “I hope Diego’s not out looking for me. I’d hate to think he was still out here when we’re back at home.”

“Whatever he’s done, I’m sure he was smart about it.” They climbed down the rest of the way in silence. Zorro helped Anita on before mounting Tornado himself. They trotted along at a leisurely pace.

“How fast can Tornado go?” Anita grinned up at Zorro.

“You want to find out?”

“Si.” 

Zorro wrapped his left arm around her to keep her from losing her balance. “Rápido Tornado! Vámonos!” Tornado took off across the hills. Anita squealed with delight as the wind whipped through her hair. Thanks to Tornado’s speed, she found herself home all too quickly. Don Carlos’ horse waited outside.

Zorro entered the humble home with Anita at his heels. She ran to her mother and father. Maya called out, “Nita!” and ran to give her a hug. Zorro saw his handkerchief still in Anita’s hand. Bernardo breathed a sigh of relief on seeing both his master and Anita.

“Zorro!” Don Carlos stood, drawing his sword.

“I see you’ve come prepared to fight Don Carlos.” They circled around each other. Zorro stopped when Anita and her family were behind him.

“You’re a common criminal. I’m a wealthy Don. How could I ever expect to get justice from you?”

“Justice? If it’s justice you want, then take your money and go. Leave this family alone. That’s justice. Giving them more time to pay. That’s fair, just, and kind. You don’t want justice. You want your cruel way.”

“Bold words from a bandido.” Don Carlos had enough talk. He lunged at Zorro. Zorro deflected it and sent Don Carlos crashing into the wall. He would not let Don Carlos gain any ground. Regaining his balance, Don Carlos tried attacking from the other side. Zorro once again deflected the oncoming blow, this time knocking Don Carlos to the ground.

“Resting Don Carlos?” Zorro laughed. Carlos jumped to his feet. His face beet red from anger and the exercise. He wildly lunged. Zorro disarmed him, sending his sword flying across the room. Zorro swiftly signed his signature Z in Don Carlos’ jacket. “This is your one warning. If I ever hear that you’ve taken anyone’s children as payment I’ll cut my Z much deeper. Now, take the money they owe you and go.”

Don Carlos nodded. Jumping up, he fled as fast as he could.

“Gracias, Señor Zorro!” Anita, along with the rest of her family, thanked Zorro.

Maya looked out the door. The sound of a horse caught her ear. Walking over to it, Maya reached up to stroke its nose.

“Would you like to ride him?” Zorro knelt down next to her.

“Si!” Maya jumped up and down.

“With your permission, of course.” Zorro turned to Juan and Liliana.

“Gracias, Señor Zorro.” Juan answered. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all.” Zorro lifted Maya into the saddle. “Anita, would you like another ride?”

Her eyes lit up. “Si!” Zorro hopped up into the saddle and helped Anita on behind him. The pain in his left arm caused him to grunt as he lifted her. “Are you alright, Señor Zorro?”

“Si. I’m fine.” Tornado didn’t go as fast this time, but both girls thoroughly enjoyed the ride.

~Z~

The next morning Diego rode up to the Peña home. Liliana, both her daughters, and Juan were having a late breakfast to celebrate Anita’s return.

“Don Diego!” Anita called when she saw him out their window. She rushed to open the door for him.

“Anita! It’s so good to see you back home where you belong.” Diego ruffled her hair playfully.

“Thank you for all you did to help us get Anita back.” Juan greeted Diego.

“Don Diego, how’s your arm?” Anita studied his sleeve for any sign of blood.

“What happened to Don Diego’s arm?” Liliana asked as she approached.

“Don Carlos drew his sword and threatened Diego. When Diego didn’t hand me over Don Carlos stabbed Diego in the arm.” Anita filled in her parents.

“Oh, Don Diego! I knew you kindly gave us the money to pay back our debts, but I had no idea you’d given of your life’s blood to bring our daughter home safe.” Liliana held up a plate of steaming tortillas. “Please, join us for breakfast. We can never repay all you’ve given to return our little Anita to us but allow us to show our gratitude, please.”

“It would be an honor. Gracias.” Diego smiled.

“Señor?” Maya tugged at the sash around his waist.

“Si?” Diego knelt down. 

“Zorro brought Nita home! We got to ride his horse!” Whoosh! She made a sound, imitating the wind.


End file.
